Trouble Among Titans
by NexusOfTheKeys
Summary: Basically its a Teen Titans fic where the characters get to know each other better while facing a new threat.


A/N

Hey guys, it's Nexus! This is the first fanfic I have written for TT, so tell me if I should bother continuing this or just scrap it! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters canon to the show. I only own the words I type (WHICH ARENT EVEN REAL!)

Trouble Among Titans

Chapter 1

Wakey wakey, eggs and tofu

"DAMMIT BB, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT LEAVIN' TOFU IN MY FRIDGE?! IT POLLUTES THE FOOD THAT'S ACTUALLY EDIBLE!"

"WHAT?! TOFU IS THE MOST DELICIOUS, MOUTHWATERING THING I HAVE EVER PUT IN MY FACE HOLE, AND YOU HAVE THE CUJONES TO STAND THERE AND TELL ME IT'S POLLUTING YOUR PRECIOUS MEAT?!

Dick Grayson sighed and sat up in his bed. Every damn morning, Cyborg and Beastboy would argue over breakfast; Cyborg over his plate of bacon and ham, claiming loudly that real men ate meat, and Beastboy singing the praises of his processed soy glop while scarfing down tofu eggs. At first, the Boy Wonder had found it secretly amusing as the two bickered, but lately it was getting more and more on his nerves, especially as he lost more and more sleep over finding his archnemesis, Slade. Even oblivious Starfire had noticed that he was becoming more and more irritable. Sighing and taking his face into his hands, Dick began wondering why he thought this existence was better than hanging around Batman when he was assaulted by the sound of Cyborg rushing to defend his meat.

"DELICIOUS? MOUTHWATERING? HA! I'D RATHER EAT SILKY THAN PUT A SPOONFUL OF THAT VOMIT INTO MY BODY!"

"VOMIT?!" Even from two floors away, Dick could hear the outrage in the young changeling's voice. He knew from bitter experience that this situation could get really ugly, really fast, and that could lead to trouble in the field. Ever the miniature Batman that he is, Dick knew that he could not let that happen.

Switching on the intercom next to his bed, Dick leaned over and, letting a note of irritation sound in his voice, shouted, "OK you two, enough bickering over your culinary choices! Either switch plates and learn to love each other's food, or shut up and let the rest of the world sleep for a change!" Collapsing back on his pillow, he sighed. Lately the Titans had been getting on each other's nerves a lot, and it was causing discord among the team. Dick was pondering how to solve this problem when an earth-shaking boom rattled the tower.

Beastboy and Cyborg stared up at the speaker that had just scolded them in Robin's voice. "Jeez, were we really being that loud?" the green changeling wondered aloud. "I didn't think that we were..."

"Well, you weren't exactly being quiet," deadpanned Cyborg. "In fact, you were making about as much noise as my sonic cannons."

"Oh, like I was the only one," scoffed Beastboy, "I'm sure you were being just as loud as I was, if not louder when you were defending the food you make out of animals that I HAVE BEEN!"

"Hey, man, I only eat that stuff for one reason and one reason only: it's DELICIOUS, which you would know if you would drag your head out of that self-riteous green behind of yours now and then!"

"YOU LEAVE MY GREEN BEHIND OUT OF THIS! IT HAS BEEN THROUGH MORE CRAP THAN-" Beastboy was cut off by a loud explosion. "REALLY, CY? BRINGING YOUR SONIC CANNONS TO AN ARGUMENT?"

Cyborg shook his head, looking concerned. "Sorry, green bean, that wasn't-"

"AND DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND WEASEL YOUR WAY OUT OF THIS EITHER!" Beastboy yelled. "I KNOW A SONICBOOM WHEN I HEAR ONE! WELL, MR. I-EAT-MEAT-BECAUSE-ITS-DELICIOUS, YOU AREN'T THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN MAKE LOUD NOISES!" Transforming into a giant woolly mammoth the color of moss, Beastboy took a deep breath and was about to let loose an ear-piercing bellow when a mass of shadows gathered itself around the end of his trunk.

"So I gathered," quipped Raven dryly, levitating into the kitchen. "You guys probably woke Titans East with the amount of racket you were making between BB's vocal chords and Cy's sonic cannons."

"Indeed, friend Raven," yawned Starfire, following the half-demon into the kitchen. "The noise reminded me of a tri-forked glorfned when-" she stopped to let loose a huge yawn and a glare at both boys "-rudely awakened."

"If y'all would just listen to me for half a second," an irate Cyborg grumbled, "I would tell you that the audiosonic pulse that you all just heard was not the result of my equipment!"

Scratching the side of his head, Beastboy muttered, "Wha?" and looked at the other Titans to see if they knew what Cy was talking about.

"It means," stated Robin, entering the conversation via the intercom, "that Cyborg didn't make the noise. Which means something outside the tower did. And that means-"

"We are under attack!" finished Raven, her eyes glowing black.

R&R


End file.
